Various fluid couplers or coupling devices have been available heretofore. For example, the ordinary garden hose typically includes adapters at both ends. Each adapter generally includes an internally threaded portion, an externally knurled portion to facilitate manually screwing it onto a water spigot or the like, and a gasket therein for sealing. More recently, quick connect/disconnect adapters have been developed for this purpose. Of course, while the water supply is under pressure, a manual valve is provided in the spigot so that it can be turned off during connection or disconnection.
In contrast, aerosol cans of fluid, be it liquid or gas, have no such separate manual valves. Instead, aerosol cans generally include a port at one end that is normally closed off by an internal diaphragm which, when displaced or punctured, allows the pressurized fluid therein to escape through the port. A press nozzle with an actuator pin is typically used for this purpose. Aerosol cans of paint and the like are thus convenient and easy to use, but can present certain difficulties in some applications.
For example, aerosol cans of solvent have been used for years to clean automotive fuel systems. One popular manner of application has been to spray the solvent directly into the throat of a carburetor. This technique, however, cannot be used with fuel injection systems because a closed connection is required. Hose assemblies with a manual on/off valve have been available for this purpose. However, the hose assemblies of the prior art utilize simple threaded connections which can allow excess fluid to escape during connection as well as disconnection, particularly when used by inexperienced or unskilled personnel. This in turn can lead to harmful and even potentially dangerous consequences. It will be understood that solvents of this type are hazardous and extremely flammable.
A need has thus arisen for a new and improved coupling assembly for quickly connecting or disconnecting a hose assembly to an aerosol can without leakage.